Cat and Mouse - sequel of the Love Bug
by Christina5
Summary: Through meeting Heero online Duo is sucked into the world of craziness. Will he ever get out?
1. Default Chapter

**Cat and mouse~ Sequel to "The Love Bug"**

Due to the urging of others to write a sequel *and mostly my lack of imagination of come up with a different plot***** The sequel has become a reality.

Legal junk: No I don't own the GW and am only using this for fun. No $$ either.

Warnings: I have decided to include *or try to* some shonen-ai. So it's an odd mix of comedy and shonen-ai~ I had a bit of trouble combining the two~ Do be aware that this may get confusing~ I also chose to use a weird narrative. I don't know why, I just felt like it ^.~

We once again visit Duo's house. This time Hilde has moved away, due to finding another crush *Hey, I had to get rid of her somehow~* The house across the street has been rebuilt and this time Duo knows who the neighbors are. They aren't psychotic maniacs who tend to blow everything up, and Duo made sure of that. Since the event with Heero and Relena, things have changed, other than those above. The media coverage has disappeared, as it was too hard to keep up with the game of cat and mouse. The neighbors have come and gone, and Duo himself has changed. He had to buy new clothes since his black outfit had grown to small. Now Duo has a different wardrobe, a colorful one, due to the fact that no outfitter he could fine sold that type of clothing. However, some things had not changed. Duo still lived in the same house, that same house had not been blown up yet. And most importantly, of those things that had not changed, was Duo's screen name.

Shinigami02 got online at 7:00 am. Shinigami02 had surfed the web at 7:02 am. Shinigami02 got mail at 7:05 am. Shinigami02 had replied at 7:10 am. Shinigami02 was about to get off-line at 7:12 am. But, Shinigami02 had received IM.

OmaeOKorusu: Remember me?

Shinigami02: Oh Hi!

OmaeOKorusu:

Shinigami02: Are you trying to threaten me again?

OmaeOKorusu: Yes

Shinigami02: You did before and never went through with it. I don't believe you will.

OmaeOKorusu: 

Shinigami02: What did I do now. You're the one who IMed me in the first place.

OmaeOKorusu: You let Relena live.

OmaeOKorusu: You allowed Relena to come after me

OmaeOKorusu: You didn't kill me when you could

OmaeOKorusu: You made me live through all this pain and torture.

OmaeOKorusu:

Shinigami02: Well why don't you come over.

Shinigami02: I'll see what I can do about making it easier for you to kill me.

OmaeOKorusu: Okay

Shinigami02: Do you remember where I live?

Message Pops up: OmaeOKorusu is not online.

Immediately following the logging off of Shinigami02, the doorbell rang.

Muttering something about psychotic killers being so fast, Duo answered the door. "Hi," Duo gasped. Heero had DEFINITELY not changed. Heero still wore the same spandex several sizes too small. He walked uncomfortably but Duo enjoyed this as he ogled with all his might. Heero also filled out his tank top more, so that it wasn't quite as loose. The only thing that had really changed was Heero's hair. It had been slightly cut off. "What happened to your hair?" Duo asked.

"Relena," was Heero's reply.

Contented with this answer Duo brought Heero in. "Sit down" Duo commanded so he could go get some refreshments.

Heero stood.

Walking back in with 2 drinks Duo handed one to Heero. "So what have you decided would be the best way to kill me?" Duo asked.

"Relena." Duo looked puzzled. Before he had a thing with Omae o korusu, did he replace it with Relena? Gods, she must be bad, Duo thought.

"Could you clarify that for me?"

"Relena will come to drive you insane as she did me."

"So you weren't insane before?" Duo said, surprise clearly showing through.

Heero's familiar glare returned to his face *not like it exactly left* Looking Duo strait in the eyes he said, "Omae o korusu." So he didn't get rid of that phrase, Duo noted.

"I thought that's what you came here to do."

This time it was Heero's turn to look surprised. Realizing that the boy had outwitted him, Heero glared as hard as he could. It's not affecting him, Heero's mind raged. I could get to like this boy Heero realized. But only if he survives the ultimate test, knowing that no one before had even gotten as far as this. In fact so far it seemed that only he and Duo had the strength to stand the terrifying screams of "Heero!" that seemed to follow him around. Heero remembered trying to hit on a Chinese boy but he could not take women, especially blondes with pink limos. He remembered meeting an Arabian who's wealth was enormous. Even the Arabian, his generous, nice, its always my fault personality which was practically his trademark, could not stand the annoying screams. They irritated him to death and out of sympathy Heero had ended it and left. The third try he got was with a silent clown. Relena was just too loud for him. Here, Duo had made it past the initial Relena stage, the omae o korusu stage, and the glaring stage. He had just one more to go. Heero admired Duo even more when he thought about how he had gotten rid of that virus so quickly. Who would have thought I'd fall in love with a longhaired baka?

Interrupting anything that Duo would have replied was the ring of the doorbell. Duo, guessing whom it was, went to answer the door and collapsed in relief. It's not Relena~ It's not Relena~ Duo's mind chanted in joy. For some weird reason Duo found that he didn't want the yodeling wonder to show up and chase Heero away.

"Hiya Hilde!" Duo said. *ack! I brought her back?!?! Ahh~! Where is this fic going?*

"Hi Duo. Thought I'd stop by since I was in the neighborhood. Aren't you going to invite me in Duo Maxwell? Where are your manners?" Hilde playfully scolded.

"Yeah, sure, come in! It's just that I was expecting another girl."

"Oh, already have a girlfriend? How come you never told me?"

"No! not like that! I was expecting Relena."

A look of shock passed Hilde's face as she remembered the past. "Why would she be here?"

"Cause Heero is."

Hilde practically ran from the house, had Duo not caught her. Blabbering, Hilde said, "Why? I told you. We promised! Duo *whine* what's your problem? We promised! Don't you remember? Not more people you met online over! Duo~"

"Shush Hilde! He only came to kill me!"

At this Hilde fainted.

"Heero!" Duo called into the house. "Help me bring Hilde in?"

"Can't she bring herself in?" Came Heero's voice down the stairs. Walking into view Heero's face soured.

"Heero, even if you don't like her, at least help me bring her upstairs!" Duo said grunting trying to bring Hilde up by himself.

"Hn." Heero went into help. Picking up her feet Heero thought, its not that I don't like her. I was GOING to blow up the house. Staring forlornly down his shirt where he had hidden the self detonation button Heero restrained himself. I don't want to kill Hilde in the process of testing Duo. Recalling and old man telling him, "Only those worthy of your love shall be able to with stand the curse *Relena* , the death threats, the glares, and the self detonations for then they shall be as insane as you. Be kind to those who you deem worthy, but the one who is truly worthy shall be the one you try to kill but cannot succeed. As proof of his love he shall undo the curse, making it go away." I see now, Heero thought. It was never Relena! Having thought that perhaps the old man was referring to Relena for she could survive all the requirements except get rid of the curse itself, Heero was greatly relieved now that he had found Duo. It must have been this baka all along. Now I have permission to kill her, Heero chuckled with glee.

Laying Hilde down on the bed Duo looked at Heero. He is cuter with those shorter bangs Duo thought. Suddenly Heero laughed. Oh my god~~~~~~ Duo started freaking out. He's going really crazy! Heero stopped laughing and smiled entertaining the idea of a life minus Relena. Wait. If I try to kill her she will be the one I try to kill. Heero frowned and grimaced.

Woah, this guy has got major mood swings, Duo thought while observing Heero from across Hilde. Heero moved, stretching like a cat. Duo almost ran up to Heero to see what he really felt like. No, I shouldn't be feeling this way for a maniac, Duo shook his head while watching Heero. Still Wait. What's that?

"What's this?" Duo said sticking his had down Heero's shirt, much to his pleasure as curiosity, and retrieving the small device. Duo's face darkened. "Why do you keep trying to blow things up?!?!"

Heero paused, debating whether of not to tell the prophecy he had received. "If I blow you up and you live, I have the permission to love you," Heero plainly stated.

"Permission from who?" Duo queried.

"From an old man" Heero trailed off.

"Who's probably dead now and couldn't give who you love or not?" Duo said, shaking his head. Psycho's these days.

"So." Heero grabbed for the self-detonation device.

"No you don't!" Duo yelled. "Only I can blow myself up!" With that Duo slammed the self-detonation button.

"BAKA!" Heero screamed. Calming down, Heero composed himself. Setting the glare on with the hulking I'm an insane psycho' look Heero properly said, "Omae o korusu."

"Why doesn't this work?" Duo said pressing the button over and over.

"Because I unhooked it from the actual explosive. You need this little piece to set it off." Withdrawing a small attachable piece from his shorts, Heero showed it off. Taking out yet another self-detonation device *How many of these things does he have?!?!* Heero hooked them together. "There we go."

Heero was about to press it, forgetting about Hilde when Duo yelled, "Wait! Lets get Hilde out first." 

Dragging Hilde back outside, Heero's horrified expression warned Duo. Another sound confirmed it. "HEERO! I'VE COME FOR YOU!" *Wondering when she was coming huh?*

Panicked Heero ran inside the house, Relena behind.

"Like a game of cat and mouse," Duo remarked.

"Definitely," Hilde said having woke up to the scene.

Duo sighed. "Hilde do you think that it'll ever be possible to just kill Relena?"

Sounds from the house traveled over to Duo and Hilde. Multiple crashes and sounds of breaking things came along with several phrases of "Omae o korusu!" or "I'm the queen you can be king!" or "Damn this one doesn't work either!" –Usually following an explosion– or "I love you Heero!" floated along too.

"See Duo, I told you not to bring anyone around here," Hilde said as she prepared to leave, after all Hilde was just stopping by.

"Yeah but there's something about that guy that intrigues me," Duo said waving good bye.

Suddenly the sounds ceased. Ugh, what'd he do this time? Walking into the front door the house exploded around Duo. Heero and Relena were flung over Duo's head. Duo watched them go over and ran to Heero. Seeing that Heero was still conscious Duo asked him, "Are you okay?"

"Get her away. Make the curse go away," Heero mumbled partially delirious.

Duo scrambled up and over to Relena. Wow, that huge explosion and all 3 of us are still alive! Picking Relena up Duo brought her to the pink limo and saw her off.

"There she's gone."

Heero sat up all injuries seemingly forgotten. "You survived." He breathed in disbelief.

Survived what?"

"The ultimate test. You are fit to be my loved one." Heero's eyes gleamed in praise. "You made the curse disappear."

What is he talking about? Oh well lets just play along, Duo decided. "You may do with me as you wish." Heero had made his commitment to Duo.

"Really" Duo contemplated all the possibilities this held. "Well first you're going to rebuild the house. Next we'll need a new bed. Perhaps some handcuffs too"

We now leave in happiness and health, for Duo and Heero have completed the journey into each other's arms. Perhaps one day we shall visit again to check up, but today the mission has not been accomplished, but completed.

Sorry minna-san~ I had to do that kind of fairy tale narrative! So how was it? I know *sighs* not everything you wanted, but I tried my very best to put humor in with out getting off topic *which was supposed to be shonen-ai~* Well C&C please!~ Wanted, needed and begged for!~

Chichi~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Protector of Heero's one true love

Healer of Heero's wounds

Owner of the bathhouse in the Shinigami Temple

Proud member of the SACBHY

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Default Chapter

The Cat Came Back the Very Next Day *year*-- A sequel to The Love Bug   
  
I just had to put this part in~ I really don't know why O.o It just came to me as such a good title~ So I had to write a ficcie!~  
  
Legal stuffs: I don't own Gundam Wing~ I don't have $$ either~   
  
Warnings: I didn't have the heart to kill Relena~ But there is still Relena bashing in here~ Beware~ Also OOC and shonen-ai~   
  
Things come and go but some things stay and wont go away even if you want them to. Fortunately Heero and Duo have none of these nuisances in their lifeyet. We visit Heero and Duo on the very day of their anniversary, since we last left them. It seems that it has been one eventful year too. Heero and Duo have been having the time of their life, and much has changed to this day. Heero and Duo have moved to another house, to accommodate both of their needs. Duo had gotten Heero to change his wardrobe, as Duo had gotten tired of others ogling Heero as much as he did. Duo also tried to broaden Heero's vocabulary, but we assume that one year was not enough for that. But the love between the two has not lessened if not grown. Both were content when Heero discarded the last of his explosives and Duo expanded on his ahem toys. Alas, as we are about to witness, this state of happiness will soon be concluded and the start of another game shall begin.  
  
We enter a scene where Heero and Duo are relaxing on a beach near their home. Most people have left, as it has become cold. Heero is admiring the sunset while Duo is admiring Heero. Snuggling closer to Heero, Duo said, Today's our anniversary remember?  
  
Hai, I remember, Heero whispered cuddling Duo's face. Heero bent his lips towards Duo's. Omae o korosu.  
  
I love you too, Duo managed to say before he welcomed the all too familiar lips and tongue. Kissing and making out on the beach, it's all so romantic, Duo thought. Like a dream  
  
Duo wake up, came a gruff voice. Damn it was a dream, Duo thought waking up.  
  
Why'd you have to wake me up Heero? I was just getting to the good part! Duo whined sleepily.  
  
Yes, I was too, Heero said. But then I decided why have hentai dreams when I can have it for real?  
  
Duo smiled. Heero was never the dreamer. Then why don't we pick up where my dream left off?  
  
Sure why not? Heero grinned.  
  
***  
DING DONG  
  
Ignore it, Heero said pulling Duo back down, continuing with the foreplay.  
  
DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG  
  
Hn, who is that annoying baka? Heero growled regaining some of the old' expressions that Duo had taught to disappear.  
  
Came the long high-pitched note. Almost immediately all the windows cracked and broke.  
  
Cold air rushed in freezing Duo and Heero, ending any thing and everything that had started that morning.  
  
What's she doing here so early?! And why did she have to pick today? Heero had suddenly produced his spandex and tank top, the ever-present yellow sneakers and multiple explosives.  
  
Wha? I thought we got rid of all of those last year! Heero you better show me your whole stash! Turning to call out the now broken window Duo yelled, You better pay for these windows you baka! I hate Relena, I hate Relena Duo's mind said over and over.  
  
The call came again.  
  
Heero, take out all of you explosives. We're going to need them. Upon hearing this Heero did as told and soon a huge pile of gunpowder sat upon the bed.  
  
We're going to have to go over that trust concept again later Heero. But right now lets save our butts!  
  
Heero and Duo quickly threw all of the explosives out the window consequently landing on Relena.  
  
No wait! There goes the lubricant! Duo yelled when Heero accidentally threw it out the window along with some explosives. Now I'm really going to kill her!  
  
Hai. Omae o korosu, Heero said in a much different manner than in Duo's dream. Praying that this detonation button was actually the right one, Heero pressed it.   
  
The explosion was huge and immediately enveloped the house. Don't worry Duo, Heero reassured, I will get us another house off my laptop. Then Heero realized the laptop no longer existed. No! NONONONONO! Heero wailed. My laptop Heero screamed, Relena you will die!  
  
Heero, we just killed her. Lets run first so we can get out of this fire alive.  
  
Heero pouted. There's no point to hacking without my laptop.  
  
Yeah, well we have no point to living if we sit around in this fire!  
  
Escaping Heero and Duo looked back at their house. How many have you blown up now Heero?  
  
I want my laptop, Heero whined.  
  
Now, now I'm sure its okay, we can just steal another one. Think of the good side. At least Relena  
  
Heero! I found you! Come on your weddings tomorrow!  
  
What were you going to say Duo? Heero said the glare replacing all the soft expressions he had bestowed on Duo.  
  
Relena walked up to Heero attempting to drag him off. Heero moved towards Duo. You can't have him, Duo said contemptuously, trying to look into the fierce cat's eyes.  
  
I'd like to see you try to keep me away, Relena growled back like a true lioness.  
  
Heero ran, remembering yet another thing the old man had said. When the curse returns, the only thing to do is run and hope he who is worthy follows.  
  
Duo ran after Heero. Relena ran after Duo. Reaching Wing Zero Heero and Duo jumped in. Heero quickly manipulated the controls and then took off, hopefully to never see the cat again.  
  
OWARI~  
  
  
C&C please!~ Greatly appreciated!~ C&C is wanted, needed and begged for~ Do sate this authors appetite for C&C!~   
  
Chichi~   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Protector of Heero's one true love   
Healer of Heero's wounds   
Owner of the bathhouse in the Shinigami Temple   
Proud member of the SACBHY   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  



	3. Till Death Do Us Part

Till Death Do Us Part- A sequel of the sequel of the sequel to the love bug.

Bwaha! My ever-going series is back with a new addition! It's just a teaser that will probably not be continued but you can read it anyway. I thought I wrote a great bit of humor here but that's probably my ego working over time again

*tired reader who somehow made it to the last sequel of the sequels* That's right

^_^ On with the teaser ne?

Many years later in a time of much of nothing, Relena was once again the queen of the land.

"Kuso!" Duo muttered upon hearing the news. "How did she manage that?"

Through conniving, pure will and sheer annoyingness Relena had once again made it to the top, at the age of 22 no less. A great accomplishment for a girl of her age. With no hesitation Relena announced it once again to the world- Heero and I are getting married.

"The girl is going to DIE!" Duo shouted shaking from head to toe. He sprang up to attack the television but was restrained by only a finger. "Hee-chan!"

"I'll do it. Becoming overly emotional results in unwanted publicity and attention. I shall be the one to carry out this mission."

"I'm over emotional?" Duo said incredulously. "Look at you! You just made a speech!"

"I am far more efficient than you Duo." Heero reasoned. "I should be the one to carry out this mission."

"Heero sometimes you really do have a big head." Duo said.

Ignoring Duo, Heero prepared for his mission. Heero slowly got up approaching the television screen inch by inch. As if the TV were a nervous rabbit, Heero stalked it like the tiger. All the while Relena's face bobbed in the TV set. Finally Heero stood in front of the set.

Duo sighed. Heero always got this way when they talked about Relena.

Heero pulled out his gun cocked it at the TV screen and said, "Omae o korosu."

"Heero come kill me!" Relena screamed on the screen moments after.

All pretenses of the sleepy tiger disappeared and Heero moved quick as light to the plug. The screen clicked off but still left a sullen imprint of Relena's face on it, foretelling the many hardships she was to bring upon them.

But for now all was happy in the quaint house on the far removed colony.

***   
  


Now to break those two up Relena thought evilly.

The small spy cam transmitted a picture of Heero and Duo walking out of the house, unaware that a third person was watching them.

"Till death do you part eh?" Relena murmured. She had already gone too far but the incessant drive would not give up. Pure ruthlessness had emerged. The small part of Relena that was indeed violent, for everyone has some bit, mixed with her determination and want, for again everything is don't out of want, emerging as the monster now possessing her.

Life was just about to get interesting.

END~ ^_^

Idon't plan on continuing this little thing Nana was right, putting agnst into the Love Bug series is hard -.- I've tried wrote many pages to this fic but I think I'll keep them in the privacy of my room. ^_^ Send me feedback!

Chichi~


End file.
